The present invention relates to a spark plug for use in an internal combustion engine. Hereinafter, the term “front” refers to a spark discharge side with respect to the axial direction of a spark plug, and the term “rear” refers to a side opposite the front side.
A spark plug for an internal combustion engine includes a center electrode extending axially of the spark plug, an insulator disposed around the center electrode, a metal shell disposed around the ceramic insulator and a ground electrode joined at a rear end thereof to a front end of the metal shell. In general, the ground electrode is substantially rectangular in cross section and bent in such a manner that a front end of the ground electrode faces a front end of the center electrode to define a spark gap between the front end of the center electrode and the front end of the ground electrode. In some cases, tips of precious metal alloys (precious metal tips) may be joined to the front ends of the center and ground electrodes for improvements in spark wear resistance.
When the spark plug is mounted on a cylinder head of the engine at a position that causes a collision of an air-fuel mixture to an outer (back) surface of the ground electrode, there is a possibility that the ground electrode interferes with the flow of the air-fuel mixture into the spark gap. This results in variations in engine ignition performance.
In order to prevent such ignition performance variations, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-121142 proposes a spark plug with two or more ground electrodes, each of which is substantially circular in cross section (i.e. substantially cylindrical in shape) so as to allow the air-fuel mixture to easily flow to the inner peripheral side of the ground electrode and then flow to the spark gap even when the spark plug is in a position that causes a collision of the air-fuel mixture to the outer peripheral surface of the ground electrode.